Both Worlds Work
by babybrat935
Summary: Kagome higurashi has everything is ever wanted. a wonderful fiance, a lovely house, but always wanted more. More adventure in her life. she didn't figure that she would get kidnapped by one of the most dangerous pirates to ever sail the seven seas, but th
1. Chapter 1

Both Worlds Work

Chapter 1

Be careful what you wish for

I don't own inuyasha

A young woman was standing in front of a long mirror looking at herself. She sighed as she moved around a little to have the train of fabric behind her fallow her every move.

"What is it, lady kagome?" A servant asked as she fixed the bottom of the dress.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about where I would like to go for our honeymoon. I believe kouga already has a place picked out though." Kagome straitened the dress again and smiled at the servant.

"Thank you for helping me with my wedding dress koharu." The small girl smiled.

"It was my pleasure miss." She bowed then helped kagome out of her dress.

"The wedding is in 3 days and I'm not sure if I'm ready." Kagome said as she pulled on a robe and stood next to the window.

"If I may say miss, but you seem to be staring out into the sea a lot lately. Is there anything you would like to talk about?" kagome turned away from the window and smiled at the girl.

"No, but thank you koharu. I think it is just bridal nerves." Koharu bowed again and then left the room to help start lunch. Kagome waited until koharu shut the door behind her to open the windows and sit on the ledge with her back to the frame. She took in the rich smell of flowers and sea water. It was a heavenly smell to her.

'If only I could sail on that lovely blue sea, like my father.' Kagome thought only to have them interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Kagome are you decent?" kagome smiled.

"Yes!" As she said her reply the doors swung open to reveal a tall young man that was dressed in a general's suit. Kagome went over and gave him a hug as he kissed her cheek.

"How has my lovely woman been since I last saw you?" kagome laughed a little.

"Kouga you saw me only a few hours ago." He smiled and kissed her again.

"It felt like years." She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Which reminds me, I bought you something." Kouga left the room and then soon returned with a big box. Kagome's eyes went wide as he opened the top of it. Inside was a beautiful dress. It was a dark blue with white lacy around to bust. Kagome picked it up out of the box and held it up to herself.

"May I ask the occasion?" kouga smiled.

"I would love to have you occopany me to the navy ball tomorrow night. If you would?" kagome smiled.

"Of course I would love to go with you." he gave her one last kiss before heading for the door.

"I'm sorry my love but I won't be able to see you till tomorrow. I must organize the ball area." Kagome nodded her understanding.

"I will see you in the morning then."

"Till morning." She blew him a kiss then watched him walk out her door. Yet again kagome walked over to her window sill she stood there for a second.

"If only I could get away from here just for a little vacation…" she sighed then shut her window doors and went to change into an evening dress.

Off of the coast of Nagasaki was a ship. I rather large ship at that, it had dark black sails that were rolled down at the moment. This ship was in between two cliffs so no one could see them unless they knew where they were. No one was on deck but they were in a large meeting room. Inside was a bunch of men. They were all sitting around waiting for someone. If you waked in there you would probably be scared to death. The men were very mean, and looked like that hadn't taken a bath in a couple of months. Most of them had some type of weapon on there belt, shoe, or even in there hair. They all started to quiet down as a door opened and in walked 3 people. Two of them were men and one woman. Even though she was the only woman on the ship she knew that nothing would happen to her, not while her boyfriend miroku was around. Miroku was the captions 2nd in command. He was also the second most fear man on that ship.

Unlike the rest these three look a little better kept. They had brushed there hair and it looked like they had almost clean clothes on. A man with silver hair walked up to the front of the room. When he got to the front everyone went silent. He smirked.

"Fallow pirates. We are only a couple hours away from attacking the port of Nagasaki. But this is mostly to steal food and money. I do not want you to take any woman aboard my ship tonight. My reasons are, because in a few days we will be arriving at kagoshime and we don't need to be worrying about woman." Sango gave him a look. He just sent it right back at her.

"Get your weapons ready, along with anything else you will need. Because tonight we take this port!" he raised his arm up and they all cheered and started to file out of the room to prepare for battle.

When everyone left the room miroku looked over at him.

"So inuyasha is that really the reason you don't want the men to bring back woman?" inuyasha looked at him and just kinda glared.

"yes, I don't feel like dealing with woman tonight." sango hit him on the arm.

"Excuse me but I'm still in the room." they both looked at her.

"Sango you aren't someone I would fuck so you wouldn't count." She got even angrier. Then miroku walked over and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"But I wouldn't mind." She hit him and then walked out.

"What the fuck did I do?" inuyasha just smirked as miroku fallowed his angry woman out of the room. Inuyasha just sat there for a second then decided it was a good time to get something to eat.

Back on shore kagome was walking along the beach to a dock that was loading up a ship. She walked up to the dock not in a dress but in what looked like a pirates outfit. She wasn't for sure, but if you didn't know it you would think she was. She had on tan pants that went into a pair of tight boots, along with a red shirt with a slit in it that showed she had wrapped her breasts up. Wrapped around her waist was a cloth to hold her shirt in place. She had also pulled her hair back into a ponytail away from her face.

Kagome walked up to a man and gave him a hug. The man turned around and smiled at kagome.

"Hello father. I'm sorry to bother you at work but I had nothing to do." He moved her away from him and gave her a look over.

"Why are you wearing this outfit? You haven't worn this since you got back from your training." Kagome shrugged.

"I felt like practing my capoeira." Kagome was sent over seas about 4 years ago to train with another navy officer that her father had known. Kagome's father always thought it

would help kagome in self defense.

"You shouldn't be walking around looking like this. You are getting married soon, you'll be a wife to a man." kagome sighed.

"Yes I know father but I just wanted to practice before I have to wear all those dresses, because I know that I won't get another chance." Her father smiled at her. And lifted her chin with his finger.

"It won't be as bad as you think it will be." He kissed her on the forehead and then pointed to an area of beach that wasn't being used.

"You can practice there, but just until I'm done loading the ship." She smiled and gave him another hug.

"Thank you." kagome ran off to the sand and started to stretch before practicing her capoeira

A couple hours later kagome and her father were sitting on the ship looking up at the stars. Kagome let out a sigh as she saw the moon. Her father looked over at her.

"What is it?" kagome smiled and kept looking at the stars.

"I just wish that I could go sailing out on the ocean for a couple years. But since I'm getting married that won't happen." He father put an arm around her shoulders.

"Kagome you're my only daughter, and if you're not happily going to get married then maybe you should wait." Kagome looked at him.

"No, I know that I still want to do so many things but I'm sure that I will be happy with kouga." Her father gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I know you will." Kagome then got up.

"Let go back to the mansion, I'm hungry." She said as she held her stomach. He nodded and also stood up.

As they were just about to leave the ship kagome heard something. She turned and saw a cannon going towards the fort.

"Father!" she yelled as she pointed to the fort. Her father grabbed kagome's wrist.

"Kagome, run as fast as you can back to the mansion. Don't look back." just as he said that they both heard boats coming up on shore and then men that were yelling and charging towards the town.

"Kagome run!" her father pushed her towards the street and then he ran towards the streets as well.

Kagome looked ahead and noticed that the pirates were in front of her. Kagome stopped and saw him come after her. Kagome got in a ready stance and was about to attack when she felt a pain on the back of her head. She then fell backwards into someone's rough arms. She didn't get a clean image of the man but she knew he was a pirate. Kagome tried as hard as she could to keep her eyes open. Because she knew if is passed out then they would do horrible things to her, and her body. But the force that hit her started to blur her vision until it was pitch black, and she was unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stuck

I don't own inuyasha

As soon as kagome fell back into consciousness she sprang up on the floor she was laying on. She then felt all the blood rush to her head. She started to get dizzy and just leaned on the wall for a second before getting to her feet. She stood up and felt the shifting of the floor.

'I'm on a ship….' Kagome thought as she looked around the room. It seemed the there was no one in it. She walked over to the door next and touched the handle and slowly turned it. To her luck, whoever kidnapped her was a moron. She opened the door slightly and looked out into the hall way. She saw someone coming and quickly shut the door. Leaning her back on the door she took in a couple deep breathes.

'What am I going to do? Someone has to have noticed that I'm gone….they'll save me….I hope…'

Kagome then took in one deep breathe and opened the door again. This time she didn't see anyone coming towards her or anyone in the hall for that matter. She opened it even more and saw the stairs to the deck. She wasn't thinking really. So she took one last look and then sprinted to the stairs taking them two at a time when getting to them. As she got up on deck see saw men working to keep the ship on course. Kagome walked a little ways onto the deck and then heard someone yell

"Eh, what is that bitch doing here?" all of a sudden kagome was the center of attention. Kagome just froze on the spot. The men all started to move towards her.

"Ha, that's the little bitch I took from Nagasaki. A real Beauty." Kagome looked over as kind of recognized the man. All of a sudden there were around her and still moving towards her. She then remembered something her sensei said during her training.

"Never show that you are afraid, Act like you are playing a game." Kagome kinda smiled and then started to move her feet. She got in a ginga stance which allowed her to keep on her toes and always moving. As the men got closer they recognized the fighting style she was using.

"This bitch can fight?" then another one snickered.

"Not for long!" then they all started to go after her unfortunately for them; they didn't know much about capoeira.

Up at on the bridge of the ship inuyasha was talking to miroku about how they would get around a certain town that was heavily guarded. Out of no where they started to hear screams of men.

"What the hell is going on, on deck?" inuyasha asked as they moved towards the railing of the bridge. They then saw one of his men go after someone and was easily taken down by a fast quick movement of the body. Inuyasha couldn't really see the person who was fighting but he was going to find out who it was. Inuyasha and miroku walked down the stairs onto the main deck only to almost hit by another man that had lost his balance.

"What is going down here? I swear, if you are slacking off again, I'll throw you overboard!" inuyasha yelled as all the men backed away from kagome. Inuyasha looked past all the men and saw kagome standing there in a defensive position.

"What the hell is she doing on my ship!" inuyasha yelled to his men only to get no answer.

"One of your men kidnapped me back at Nagasaki." Inuyasha turned back to kagome.

"Which one?" kagome pointed to the man she thought she recognized.

"Gatenmaru! What the fuck did I say about bring woman this time!" inuyasha as he stepped over to the man and punched him sending him to the floor.

"I couldn't help myself….sir…" inuyasha was about to kill him but he could always do that later. He wasn't really in the mood.

"I'll have to deal with you later, gatenmaru."

He walked over to kagome and grabbed her by her arm. Quickly kagome got behind him and moved her legs forwards so he would trip backwards. This would have worked on any other person but inuyasha noticed and quickly did a back flip off the ground avoiding it. And he still didn't let go of her arm that was now behind her back.

"I know capoeira so watch who you pick a fight with wench." He said into her ear harshly as he let go of her arm and grabbed the other pulling her down the stairs and into a cabin. He opened the door and practically threw her inside. Luckily she landed on a bad.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a minute wench." He then shut the door and left kagome there.

"asshole." Kagome said as she got to the edge of the bed and just sat there.

After a couple minutes and a couple broken bones later inuyasha came back into the cabin room to only see kagome sitting on a chest in the corner or the room. He just looked at her.

"What are you doing, wench?" kagome just glared at him.

"Staying away from you and the rest of your horny ship members." Inuyasha laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself." Kagome then picked up something that was next to her and threw it at him as hard as she could. It was only a couple inches away from inuyasha's head and he caught it with ease right next to his head. Kagome just stood there and stared at him in shock.

"Who are you?" kagome said a little frightened. Inuyasha just stood up and looked at her.

"inuyasha." kagome gasped a little. She was on a ship with the most feared pirate in all of Tokyo. She had heard story from the town's people that he was ruthless and would kill you for even looking at him wrong.

"The ruthless pirate inuyasha…" inuyasha kind of chuckled.

"I guess you could call me that." he then noticed how strange she looked in her clothes. She didn't look like the other woman on the shores. Most of them wore huge dresses and wouldn't even know how to fight. He walked over to her and kneeled in front of her.

"What's your name?" inuyasha asked as kagome moved a piece of hair away from her face and looked at him.

"Kagome Higurashi." He nodded.

"Aren't you suppose to marry that asshole kouga soon?" kagome slapped him, and as soon as she did she regretted it. Inuyasha looked to the side as the hand came in contact with his face. He turned back to her and felt his cheek. Inuyasha stood up and walked towards the door.

"You better not try to leave, because I'll guarantee that you won't be any safer anywhere else." Inuyasha walked out of the cabin and down the hall.

Kagome sat in his room scared stiff, or it could have been the coldness of the room. Kagome started to shiver in the room and decided to go over to the bed and wrap up in the blanket. She didn't care that it was on inuyasha's bed she just didn't want to be cold anymore. She laid up against the rooms wall and tried to stay awake just incase something happened.

Inuyasha walked down the hall and back onto the deck. As he came out into the sun some men commented on the slap mark he had on his face. One of those men just happened to gatenmaru. Inuyasha walked over to him.

"You are really pissing me off today!" he said as he grabbed him by the neck and threw him over board not even looking back. Everyone could hear him screaming as he fell down into the cold water but they didn't dare try and save him. Inuyasha turned around with rage in his eyes.

"Anyone else want to say something!" they all just went back to work as inuyasha made his way up to the bridge.

As he walked up onto the bridge miroku noticed the mark on his face.

"Don't tell me you groped her." inuyasha just sent a death glare at him. Miroku backed off and let him take over the wheel.

"So what are we going to do with her?" inuyasha tapped his finger on the wheel of the ship and thought about it.

"That girl is kagome higurashi, the chick getting married to that dumbass kouga." Miroku eyes went wide.

"Are you sure? Because I don't remember ever hearing that she could fight in capoeira style. Or fight for that matter." Inuyasha nodded.

"That is true, but I'm pretty sure she isn't lying. That's how I got this nice hand print." Miroku looked at him with a questioning look.

"I called kouga an asshole and she slapped me. So I'm pretty sure its her." miroku nodded.

"Where is she going to stay?" miroku asked as he thought about it. Inuyasha thought about that to. He couldn't just shove her in a cell; sango would probably let her stay in there. No miroku is in there all the time. I'm not going to just give her to one of the men; they would just have his way with her and then probably either kill her or keep her as a play toy.

"I'll just let he stay in my cabin, it is the biggest." Miroku looked at him.

"What?" inuyasha asked as he saw the look he was getting from his second in command.

"Why are you keeping her in your cabin? Going to have a little fun?" inuyasha hit him upside the head making him yell in a slight pain.

"No you perverted moron!" miroku leaned back up and rubbed his head.

"Alright alright. Calm down, I was just asking." Miroku then looked over the bridge. He spotted sango leaning on a rail looking out into the sea.

"I'll be back in a second." He walked off down and stood next to sango and started to talk with her.

Later that night inuyasha walked into his cabin to see kagome asleep on his bed.

'Great…' he thought as he walked over and took off his shirt. He threw it on a chair and walked over to his bed.

"Mother…" inuyasha for a second thought that she was awake but heard the steady breathing. He was taking off his boots when he smelt salty water. For a second he thought it was just the ocean. He then looked over at kagome and she was crying with silver tears rolling down her cheeks.

'Shit, she's crying…' inuyasha moved over towards her and whipped away a tear from her cheek. He moved some hair from her face and then saw how peacefully she was sleeping, other then the crying.

'wow, she is beautiful…she looks like Shinra…is this her….' inuyasha thought then kinda shook that thought out of his head as he blew put the candles and laid on the blanket that was covering kagome and he grabbed the other one putting his head on the pillow he fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! This is one of my new stories and so far I think you guys like it! woohoo! Thanks for the reviews so far, and I plan to update again tomorrow. Probably only one chapter because it is Christmas Eve, and then Christmas! So family fun time is here! 

Later

Jess

More Reviews More Chapters


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She Was A Pirate

I don't own inuyasha

The next morning when the sun came in the small window it shone right on kagome's face. She squinted her eyes and opened them a little. She noticed that the sun wasn't even fully up yet. She closed her eyes again and rolled over a little bit. When she didn't she came in contact with a muscular arm next to her. Kagome opened her eyes to see whose it was and saw inuyasha laying next to her. He eyes went wide and screamed.

"YOU BASTARD!" inuyasha shot up in bed and covered his ears.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He yelled back at her only to kick slapped and then kicked off of his own bed. Inuyasha landed hard on his ass on the floor.

"What is your problem bitch!" he yelled as kagome threw something at him.

"You! You and the rest of your ship!" kagome yelled as she moved closer to the edge.

"You were going to rape me!" inuyasha stood up and avoid another object that was thrown by kagome. He sped over to her and grabbed both of her wrists and pushed her back down onto the bed with her hands above her.

"Let go of me!" she tried to struggle and kick or do something to get away from him but inuyasha had a tight grip on her.

Just then inuyasha heard a knock at the door.

"What!" he yelled still not letting go of kagome.

"You alright man I heard someone scream?" inuyasha looked back at kagome. Then yelled over his shoulder.

"It's nothing miroku go back to sleep." he heard him walked off and kagome was still struggling under him.

"Would you stop moving because I'm not letting go until you have calmed down." kagome tried to get out of his grip one last time then kind of let her back fall on the bed. She heaved a deep breathe then inuyasha looked at her.

"You done?" she didn't say anything.

"Listen I wasn't going to rape you, you were just in MY bed when I got back from the deck. So I separated us with blankets and went to sleep. Alright?" she still didn't say anything as inuyasha got off of her and let her arms go. Kagome sat up and rubbed her wrist.

Inuyasha walked over and put on his boots that were next to a deck. Kagome then noticed that inuyasha didn't have a shirt on. She couldn't help but look and notice that he was built almost perfectly. He had a 6 pack and a nice size of muscles. Kagome blushed as she was thinking about how good he looked.

"You are almost as suborn as Shinra Yoshiko." That snapped kagome out of her thoughts and looked at him.

"How do you know my mother?" kagome asked as she heard her mothers madian name. inuyasha looked over at her.

"She used to be my second in command on this ship." Kagome looked at him and shook his head.

"My mother was not a…." inuyasha cut her off as he finished lacing up his boot.

"A pirate?" he just smirked at how little she knew of her own mother.

"She wasn't a pirate; she was just a house mother! My father was the one that worked." Inuyasha stood up and went to get a shirt out of a chest in the corner.

"You don't have to believe me, but it's the truth. The only reason she quite is because she fell in love got married and was pregnant, I guess with you." He threw on his shirt and was about to walk out the door.

"I'll get sango to bring you a bath, and some clothes. If you want you can walk around the ship after that." he then walked out of the cabin leaving kagome to her thoughts.

'My mother was not a pirate….father would have told me…' kagome then just sat there. She had remembered the night that she had been killed. She was only about 3 years old then but everything was clear to her.

It was night time and kagome was crying in her bed. She had just had a bad dream and didn't know if it was real or not. A couple seconds later her mother walked in with a candle and a night robe on. She set the candle down and sat on her bed.

"What's the matter dear?" she asked as kagome had stopped crying a little bit.

"I…had….a bad dream…" she said in between sniffs. He mother smiled and pulled the young girl into her lap.

"Its ok sweety, it was just a dream. It wasn't real." Kagome nodded and leaned into her mother.

"Well…well you sing me a song? Please mother?" her mother smiled.

"Of course." She held her daughter close to her and started to sing.

I will always be there for you  
When you need someone  
I Will be that one you need  
I Will do my best to  
To protect you  
When the tears get near your eyes  
I Will be the one that's by your side

I Will be there when you call me in the middle of the night  
I Will keep the rain from fallin down into your life  
I promise, I promise  
I promise I will

as her mother continued to sing kagome felt more comfortable. She couldn't even remember what her dream was about anymore. She yawned as her mother moved her arm to move some hair from kagome's face.

I Will take tender care of you  
Take your darkest night  
And make it bright for you  
I Will be there to make you strong  
And to lean on  
When this world has turned so cold  
I Will be the one that's there to hold

I Will be there when you call me in the middle of the night  
I Will keep the rain from falling down into your life  
I promise, I promise  
I promise, I promise  
I promise I will, yeah

Kagome's mother continued to sing even though she knew that kagome was already asleep. She had written the song a long time ago and always loved to sing it. She sang it to kagome as a baby. When kagome would wake up crying she wouldn't go to sleep unless her mother sang to her.

And I love you more every day  
And nothing will take that love away  
When you need someone  
I'll promise I'll be there for you  
There for you

Kagome's mom smiled and set her down on her bed and pulled up the covers. She gave her daughter a kiss on the head and then walked down the hall. The rest kagome had no idea what had happened. All she knew was that she woke up to a gun shot and then heard a body hit the floor. As a young girl you would also be scared if you knew someone in your house had a gun. Kagome knew that she should have stayed in her room but she wanted her mother.

Kagome walked out of her room and down the hall to the stairs. She looked down to where the door was and saw the dead body on the floor. No one was around it and the door was open. Kagome walked down the stairs slowly until she came to the bottom and saw that the dead body was her mother. Kagome ran over and knelt down next to her.

"Mother? Wake up. Please wake up." kagome cried as she heard a carriage come up to the door. Kagome looked out the door and saw her father walking up. When he saw that the door was open he ran inside to see his wife dead with his 3 year old daughter leaning over her lifeless mother's body covered in blood.

"Kagome…"

Kagome was brought back from memory world as she heard a knock on the door. Kagome went over and opened it to see another woman smiled.

"Hi, I'm sango. Inuyasha told me to bring you a bath." Kagome nodded.

"Thank you, I'm kagome." kagome bowed a little and sango just waved it off.

"Oh don't bother being polite on this ship. No one else will be." Sango laughed a little as kagome helped her bring in her bath. Sango then started a small fire in a tin that was under near the tube of water.

"I'll turn around while you get in." she turned her head and closed her eyes as kagome took off her clothes and quickly got into the bath.

"This feels good." Kagome said as she was now fully in the water.

"You in?" kagome looked at sango.

"yes." Sango then turned around and got kagome a bar of soap.

"Here, wash up. We may be on a ship with a bunch of men, but that doesn't mean we have to smell like them." Kagome giggled a little and started to wash herself. While kagome was washing up sango got into a bag she had carried in and pulled out a shirt, some clothe to wrap herself in, and a pair of pants that would fit her.

"I hope these fit, there a pair of my pants." Kagome turned towards her.

"They'll be fine, thank you." sango smiled.

Kagome looked over at sango that was rummaging through something. She lifted her arms and set them on the side of the bath.

"Sango, can I ask you something?" sango looked up and smiled.

"What is it?" kagome didn't know but she guessed that she could trust her.

"Did you know a woman named Shinra Higurashi?" sango thought about it for a second.

"No, but I have heard of a woman named Shinra Yoshiko." Kagome looked up.

"What do you know about her?" sango shrugged.

"She was inuyasha's second in command a while back before miroku. From what inuyasha has told us she was an amazing pirate. She would kill and steal but mostly for poor and unfortunate children or families. She wasn't a favorite among the rest of the crew but inuyasha thought she had a good heart." Kagome looked at the water and thought about her mother.

"Even though inuyasha acts like a tough guy and all that shit, he really isn't that bad of a man. As long as you stay on his good side." kagome smiled a little.

"Why did you ask?" kagome shook her head.

"No reason, I was just curious." Sango nodded.

"Alright, well I'll go out in the hall and let you get dressed, yell for me if you need Me." kagome nodded and saw sango leave.

Kagome got out and started to wrap herself up and put on the pants sango had left her. While doing this kagome was thinking about what sango said.

'Inuyasha was telling the truth….maybe I should apologize to him?' she thought about it for a second then shook her head.

'No that would be pointless, he's a pirate.' As kagome got on the shirt she didn't feel so bad anymore about not being at home.

'Maybe this won't be so bad…this could be like my vacation….I guess.' Kagome got on all her clothes and pulled on her tight fitting boots and opened the door. Sango wasn't there anymore but was talking to someone up the stairs.

'I guess, I can walk around for awhile.' Kagome thought as she walked towards the stairs, feeling better about everything that happen. Now she doesn't have to worry about the wedding….well until she gets back home, which could take awhile.

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas Everybody, and Happy Holidays! I felt like it wasa good idea to update again since it is the holidays! Thanks so much to all my reviews so far, that is what keeps me going! ok well hope you enjoy! 

More Reviews More Chapters


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A Little Stroll

I don't own inuyasha

Kagome decided it was a good idea to go up on deck and look around since she was probably going to be on the ship for awhile. As she walked up the stairs she heard someone cat call her but she just ignored him and kept walking. Luckily for her he lost interest and walked away. As kagome got up on the stairs she could see the bright sun that was up in the sky. She had to cover her eyes as she got completely on deck. She looked around and didn't see that gatenmaru guy, and she thought that she heard someone screaming earlier.

'I wonder what inuyasha did to him?' she thought as she walked around and looked over the edge of the ship into the water. As the sun shone on the water it seemed to sparkle like diamonds. She smiled and took in a deep breathe of fresh air. As she let it out a smile came across her face.

"God I love the sea." She said to herself only to feel someone grab her ass. She knelt down and swept her leg under his making him fall on the ground. She got up and looked at him. She didn't know who it was but he didn't look happy.

"What the fuck? I was just going to let you have some fun with me!" kagome gave him a disgusting look.

"Like I would even WANT to have you fuck me, you filthy asshole!" just then the guy got up and made her move to the edge of the ship.

"What did you say to me?" He was about to slap her but his wrist was grabbed by a guy with a low ponytail and his ears pierced.

"That's enough Juuroumaru." Juuroumaru looked behind him to see who it was and saw that it was miroku. He backed away from kagome and miorku let go of his wrist.

"Now get back to work." juuroumaru glared at miroku and then looked at kagome. She just glared at him then turned to miroku.

"I didn't need your help." She said as she just sat there.

"Well kinda seemed like you did. I'm miroku, the 2nd in command on the Black demon." he stuck out his hand and kagome took it.

"Kagome higurashi."

"You should probably stick by someone you know during the day. Or just stay in inuyasha's cabin, probably safer." He said as he started to walk away. Kagome looked around and then started to fallow him.

"And who would I know on this ship?" he just kept walking and talked over his shoulder.

"Me, inuyasha, sango. Any of us would probably guarantee that you would be safe." Kagome crossed her arms as she fallowed him up to the deck.

"I don't need a babysitter I can take care of myself." Miroku looked back at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Like you took care of yourself back there?" kagome just glared at him as miroku turned towards inuyasha.

"You're right she does have a nasty attitude." Inuyasha just smirked at kagome walked over and kicked him in the side. Miroku didn't see it coming so didn't think to block it. Inuyasha just kinda chuckled.

"She has the moves to back up the attitude too." miroku just held his side as kagome went over to the edge of the ship and just look off into the distance thinking.

Back at Nagasaki they were still running around trying to clean up there town from the raid that happened. But kouga didn't care about his father's town right now. All he was worried about was kagome. He was planning on going to kagoshime. Most of the time when they raid Nagasaki they were headed there.

"General! I want a ship loaded and ready to take sail in no less then sun up!" the general bowed and went off to get a ship ready. Just then kagome's father walked up to him.

"Sir, I would like to accompany you in secret for kagome." kouga looked up at him.

"Mr. Higurashi I know that you are worried about your daughter but it would be better if you stayed here." He looked at kouga with stern eyes.

"Kouga, she is my only daughter and I don't plan on losing her, It would be better if you let me go with you. I know these waters better then you, no offense." Kouga nodded.

"I must agree, I suppose you can go." Mr. Higurashi bowed.

"Thank you sir." He then walked off. Kouga still stood there frustrated.

"If anyone touches her I swear I'll chop there heads off." he then slammed a knife into the table on the point of Kagoshime.

It was starting to get dark out and kagome's stomach was growling very loudly. Inuyasha heard it once and turned around to look at the girl that was sitting on the floor holding her stomach.

"Hungry?" she just glared at him.

"I'm fine." He gave her this looked of confusion.

"From what I heard your stomach says otherwise." She didn't say anything. He locked the wheel in place seeing as they had to go in this direction for awhile.

"I'll be right back." kagome watched him walk down the steps and heard a door open. Kagome stood up and almost fell over from how lightheaded she felt. In truth she was starving. She hadn't eaten anything since lunch the day she was captured. Which was two days ago. Kagome stood up and sat on the edge of the bridge and held on to a rope latter that was right there. She looked up at the moon that shone down on her and the rest of the ship. She didn't know why but she just started to sing. At first she didn't know what she was singing but then realized it was the song her mother always sang to her, before she died.

Inuyasha had grabbed a bowl of soup from the dining area and brought it out for kagome. As he opened the door he heard someone singing. As he walked over to the stairs he realized it was kagome. He couldn't help but stop and be mesmerized by the sound of her voice. It was like an angels. He even recognized the song. Shinra always sang it on full moon nights. He never really understood why, but as he looked to the sky he noticed that it was a full moon. He smirked.

'She really is shinra's daughter…' he started to walk up the stairs as he heard kagome's voice soften.

"You even sound like shinra." That kinda startled kagome. She looked back at him as he walked over to her with a bowl of soup. He handed it to her. She took it and started to slowly drink it. Inuyasha laughed.

"You don't have to be polite." She looked at him again and then tossed the spoon and drank the entire bowl. Inuyasha sweat drop.

"Thought you said you weren't hungry." She just handed him the bowl.

"thanks." He nodded and put the bowl on the edge as he leaned over it. Kagome looked out to the moon and then back at inuyasha.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I heard that you would kill anyone for even looking at you wrong." Inuyasha laughed at her comment.

"What!" he just looked at her.

"I may be a pirate but that doesn't mean I don't have manners and respect for woman." She just looked at him in surprise.

"But…"

"There just rumors. Besides I'm not that heartless." She smiled and nodded as she looked out to the sea. She started to think of her mother. She would always take kagome on walks on the beach during full moons.

"What ever happened to your mother?" kagome snapped out of her thoughts as inuyasha asked her that question. She took a quick look at him then turned back to the ocean.

"She was killed when I was 3 years old." She said as she was still looking at the moon.

"Who killed her?" she shrugged.

"I'm not sure, when I found her body on the floor no one was around." She said as she jumped down from the edge. Inuyasha looked at her.

"I'll bet you that it was one of your navy men that did it, probably found out she was a pirate." Kagome turned towards him.

"They wouldn't do that." inuyasha shook his head.

"You give them too much credit. They would kill any pirate on the spot even if they were turning themselves in." kagome kept walking down the stairs.

"The navy men have rules to fallow. They wouldn't just kill for no reason." She stopped at the top of the stairs.

"They did have a reason, she was a pirate. That all the reason they need. Yet they didn't see the side of her that had a carrying heart and a good soul." Kagome let a tear slip down her face as she ran down the stairs and into inuyasha's cabin. Inuyasha just stood there and looked out into the ocean.

'She is in for a rude awakening if she thinks the navy are the good men.' He shook his head and started down to the kitchen for some food.

Kagome laid on inuyasha' bed crying. She had wrapped up in a ball and was thinking about her mother.

'They wouldn't do that…..he's lying to me…' kagome thought as she got up and grabbed a wash clothe that was in a bowl of water on the desk. She whipped her face off and then went back to the bed.

"Mother….why did you have to leave me?" she then closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep.

When inuyasha entered his room that night it could smell the tears on kagome.

'What is it with this girl? She never stops crying.' He thought as he took off his shoes and shirt. He then stopped for a second.

'Do I really want to get pushed out of bed and get hit with objects in the morning?' he thought to himself then waved it off.

'I don't give a fuck right now. I'm tired and she can just sleep on the other side of the room next time if she doesn't like It.' he then crawled under his covers and started to dove off until he heard the alarm go off on deck.

"God damn it!" he yelled as he quickly got on his clothes and boots. He turned back to kagome and saw her half way awake.

"Stay here and don't move!" she didn't get to answer as inuyasha grabbed his sword and then locked the door as he left.

* * *

a/n: hey everybody! hope you all had an awesome holiday! I know I did! well here is another chapter for you and with a little cliffy! hehehe, you'll just have to wait and see what happens next chapter! later 

More Reviews More Chapters


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Attack

I don't own inuyasha

When the alarm went off kagome had been awakened. She had no idea what was going on but all she heard was inuyasha.

"Damn it!" he then quickly went out the door, turning towards her telling her to stay there. She didn't know what she should do. Something must have been happening. Something big too! Kagome got up from her seat on the bed and walked over to the door

to find that it was locked.

"Why did he lock it? Does everyone think I'm helpless!" she yelled as she walked backed over to the bed and sat down only to hear some screaming from up on deck.

As inuyasha ran up on deck he saw men already fighting and miroku shouting orders until inuyasha got up near him. He looked around then spotted the captain of the ship. He smirked as Inuyasha moved over to him.

"Hiten, such a nice day for you to drop by?" he said with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Thought we should finish this little fight between us." Inuyasha smiled.

"Shall we?" just then he pulled out his sword. It seemed to transform into a bigger sword that almost looked like a dog fang. Hiten pulled out a Raigekijin and twirled it above his head before running and starting to attack inuyasha.

Just as they started to fight the clouds seemed to roll in and cover the night sky. All the men could hear thunder rolling in. inuyasha took another swing at hiten and only missed his arm by maybe an inch or less.

"I see you have improved since our last battle." Inuyasha smirked.

"No I was just being a lazy ass like you!" he said as he took another swing at him to get his sword to come in contact with his Raigekijin. As the thunder started to clash hiten's 2nd in command that just happened to be his brother, monten, as well was attacking many of inuyasha's men. He then noticed that there was something that smelled nice down in the cabin area.

'Woman…' he thought as he killed two more men and started down the stairs. Inuyasha noticed and was about to go after him only to get scratched by hiten.

"Pay attention to me! Not my brother!" he said swinging at him again.

Monten started to walk down the halls only to hear nothing. He decided it was better to use his nose. He smelt down the halls a ways until he came to a door. He tried to open it only to find that it was locked.

'They must be in here…' he thought as he backed up and was about to kick the door open. That's what he did. He lifted his leg up and kicked it down.

Kagome was on the other side of that door and screamed as she heard the door swing halfway off its hinges. At first she thought it was inuyasha but he would have just opened the door. When she looked up from her position on the bed she saw a man that was twice her size.

"Oh aren't you a beauty." Kagome looked up at the large man that was walking towards her with needy eyes.

"Stay away…" kagome moved a little ways towards the back of the bed. He only got closer and reached out for her. He got a hold of her wrist and pulled her over to him.

"Let go!" she yelled trying to hit him only to get her other wrist caught as well.

"feisty aren't you?" he said as he pushed her back on the bed and held her hands together with one hand while moving the other under her shirt. Kagome tried to squrrium away from him but he had a tight hold on her since he was practically laying on her. She was scared, yes she knew how to fight but she had never been attacked sexually. It was frightening for her. His cold hands were going over her smooth skin causing kagome to tear up a little.

"Stop it." she said with a choke as he started down towards her pants. She could feel him untying her pants. As he was he put his hand over kagome's mouth as to try and keep her quite. Kagome tensed then pulled her knee up to his stomach knocking the wind out of him giving her enough time to roll out from under him. She moved over by the door and quickly tied her pants back up.

"You fucking bitch!" monten said as he started to run after her. Kagome saw him coming towards her and took off running towards the deck. She knew inuyasha was up there. He would help her if he saw her being chased, wouldn't he? Kagome shook that thought out of her head as she got to the deck.

Inuyasha was still fighting hiten and was actually starting to get tired. He looked around and noticed most of hiten's men were tired up or dead on the floor. He turned to hiten and smirked.

"Looks like I win this battle." He said as he pointed to all his men starting to take weapons from the others. Inuyasha then heard a scream and someone hitting the floor. He looked back and saw kagome on the floor with monten over her.

"Kagome!" he then saw hiten jump up in the air.

"Fuck!" inuyasha ran after him only to be too late and hiten already had his Reigikijin at her neck. Kagome looked up at him then at inuyasha. He looked pissed.

"I see you got a new woman. Ha! You shouldn't let stupid human girls get in your way inuyasha." hiten then looked down at kagome only to get his weapon kicked away from him and kicked in the head. He was knocked over as kagome tried to get up and run towards inuyasha. Just as she was about to get to inuyasha he pulled out a gun and aimed it towards her. She didn't understand. Wasn't he going to save her? As she heard the gun go off she was waiting for the pain to come. When she heard a thud behind her she turned around to see monten lying on the floor with a puddle of blood starting to form near him.

"No! Monten!" hiten yelled as he got up off the floor and ran over to his brother. He turned him over and looked at the wound. He then looked up to inuyasha with tears in his eyes.

"You fucking bastard! You killed him!" hiten was about to attack but decided against it.

"I'll finish this another time inuyasha!" he yelled as he picked up his brother and jumped to his ship. You could tell he was a demon or he couldn't carry his brother and jump to his ship. Just then who ever was tired up was set free to join there captain on there ship. Inuyasha didn't mind, besides there was a little present for them in about 20 minutes.

As inuyasha was looking at the retreating pirates, kagome started to feel light headed. Inuyasha turned towards her to see if she was alright only to find her falling. He moved over and caught her quickly.

"Tired?" he asked as kagome's eyes were fluttering open and closed. She didn't say anything then just blacked out. Inuyasha sighed.

"Women…" he then swung her legs up in his arms and started to carry her down to the cabin again. Before he got to the steps he looked at miroku.

"Grab any weapons we can use, and then dump them over board. Then have someone clean up the deck." Miroku nodded and they all continued to take what they could and then started to heave them over the ship.

Inuyasha had carried kagome down into his cabin. He set her down on the bed to only have her start to wake up. He was surprised she could black out and wake up so fast. He sat down next to only to smell that monten almost all over her. He kinda growled then stopped and thought about it for a second.

'What the fuck was that? Was that anger? Because that guy touched her? God damn it!' inuyasha thought as kagome sat up then tipped into him being dizzy. She kind of looked at him. Then tried to push away from him only to fall again.

"I'm…fine…" she said as she moved her hand from his chest. He smirked.

"Fine being falling over when your sitting?" she didn't say anything, but then he heard what sounded like a bomb going off. Kagome must of felt it too because she tried to sit up again.

"What was that?" inuyasha just smirked.

"A little present for hiten and his crew." Kagome looked at him and noticed that he looked satisfied. Kagome then just let her head lay on his chest. All this killing and fighting in battles. She didn't know how much more she could take of it. Yeah it was fun, but almost getting raped was not fun.

As kagome was thinking about the battles, her mind drifted to her father. She missed him so much, and she knew he was worried about her. As she closed her eyes a tear slipped down her cheek. Inuyasha turned to look at her and whipped the tear away.

"Why the water works?" kagome coughed a little but didn't move.

"I miss my father…..he…he…is worried…and I need to…get home…" she said in between tears. Inuyasha couldn't help but wrap his arms around her and rub her back.

"I'm sure, he isn't worried…." He then thought about what he said. Of Course he would be worried. His daughter got kidnapped!

"Kagome?" she didn't say anything but he knew she was listening.

"What if I told you that I would get you home safe?" she moved to look at him. He looked serious.

"Do you mean that?" he nodded.

"It's the least I can do for shinra." Kagome kind of smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Inuyasha, thank you." he didn't say anything, but could feel the warmth that was coming from kagome. She let him go, and smiled. He just smirked as she went to lie down. He saw her eyes close and then went to the door. He needed some time to think. Before he went out he pulled a draw from the desk and found a small box. He pulled it out and put it in his pocket then walked out of the room only looking at kagome before he did.

* * *

a/n: Hey people! I am soooo tired! I have had basketball practice for the past couple of days, and that means getting up at 6:30am! woohoo! NOT! It actually hasn't been that bad I just haven't played basketball for the past week and a half, so i'm out of shape! Anyway, now that my Random whinyness is done! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! the next chapter will be up tomorrow after practice! later 

More Reviews More Chapters


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A Promise

I don't own inuyasha

When inuyasha walked out onto the deck, he saw miroku just looking out into the ocean.

"I guess you had the same idea as me." miorku looked back at him as he walked over.

"Couldn't sleep?" inuyasha kinda chuckled.

"Too much on my mind." Miroku raised his eye brow.

"You were thinking? Now that's amazing." Inuyasha punched him in the arm. Miroku just gave him a grin. Then inuyasha opened his hand to look at what he pulled out of the desk. Miroku looked over and was a little surprised.

"Isn't that shinra's necklace?" inuyasha smirked.

"Yeah, she asked me to give it to her child when it founds its way back here." Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"So why did you get it out?" inuyasha looked over at him.

"Because kagome is her daughter." Miroku's eyes grew wide.

"Your kidding right?" inuyasha shook his head.

"She is, and shinra's dead. Most likely shot by one of the navy officers." miroku put his hand threw his hair.

"Damn it." with that said they both went silent. Neither knew what to say. Miroku then looked over at inuyasha one last time before he started to walk off.

"You going to keep the promise you made to her?" inuyasha looked back at him and then back out to the see. Miroku just closed his eyes and started to walk inside.

Inuyasha sat there remembering what he said he would do for shinra. It was the day she was to leave them to start a new life. Inuyasha was the last person to say goodbye to her. She gave him a friendly hug and whispered in his ear.

"I'm pregnant." Inuyasha's eyes told everyone that he was a little surprised.

"I'll walk you to the carriage." So he did. They walked off the ship and to a carriage that was waiting for her.

"When did you find out?" she smiled.

"only about a month ago, that is one reason I'm leaving." Inuyasha smiled.

"Well I hope you'll be happy." She nodded, and was about to get in the carriage but then stopped. She walked back over to inuyasha and took off her necklace. She grabbed inuyasha's hand and put it in his hand.

"What is this?"

"I know that one day my baby will somehow find her way back to the black demon. When she does, I would like you to give this too her. And if you would, maybe let her stay on the ship for awhile." Inuyasha looked down at the shining purple jewel.

"How do you know it's a girl?" shinra just smiled.

"I don't, I just have this feeling that she will be. who knows maybe you two will fall in love." Inuyasha smirked.

"you never know." she smiled.

"just take care of her." inuyasha nodded.

"I promise, I will." She then gave him another hug before getting in the carriage and riding away.

Inuyasha looked down at the necklace in his hand and then up to the sky.

"I don't know if I can finish that last part of my promise, shinra." He then closed his hand around the necklace and put it back in his pocket. He then started to walk inside. When he got inside he looked over at kagome and noticed she wasn't crying tonight. He was glad because he didn't like her crying. She was so beautiful when she smiled. Inuyasha shook his head free of those thoughts.

'She's getting married.' He thought as he crawled into bed next to her. And watched as she turned over towards him. He couldn't help but kind of smile. He then whipped it away and tried to get some sleep.

'Tomorrow is kumamoto. Maybe I can get her off my mind.' He thought as he dozed off.

The next day was a beautiful one. The sun was out and it wasn't to hot or cold. Perfect weather. They were on there way to a small party town called Kumamoto. Then after that they were going straight to Kagoshima, which was only about a day from Kumamoto. That morning inuyasha was surprised but kagome didn't freak out when she woke up to find inuyasha sleeping next to her. He was thankful but still a little confused. Also when inuyasha saw her that morning she was unusually cheery. He asked her what was wrong with her but she just smiled and said.

"I'm just happy to be on the open water." Inuyasha didn't get it but didn't push it. He just got all his clothes on and walked out on deck to start the day.

Later that day kagome was curious about inuyasha. She had heard rumors about him but since he already said that they weren't true she wanted to know the truth. She had walked up to the deck when most of the others were eating. Inuyasha was navigating since he was the captian. Kagome walked over and sat on a chair that was near the wheel of the ship.

"Inuyasha?" he looked over at her.

"What?" she smiled.

"What was your family like?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Why so interested all of a sudden?" she shrugged.

"you said most of the stuff people say about you is a lie, so I want to know some stuff that is true." he smirked.

"Alright. My brother is somewhere, in the seas of china, probably stealing everything he can. I don't know where my parents are, me and my brother think they were killed but we aren't for sure. And I'm here around Japan." Kagome gave him a surprised look.

"Wow, your family is really spread out." he just nodded.

"But it's alright with me, my brother and I never really got along." Kagome kind of giggled. She then thought of another question.

"Did you ever have a girlfriend?" inuyasha kinda tensed a little but then answered.

"Once, her name was kikyo. I wasn't really fond of her because she was really clingy. But then I found out she was also clingy to other men as well." kagome's eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry." He just shook it off.

"Don't be, she was a whore." Kagome giggled at that too and inuyasha just chuckled.

Just then a younger crew mate came running up the stairs. He bowed and then looked up.

"Captain Inuyasha, I was wondering if I would be able to practice my capoeria with you today?" inuyasha shook his head.

"I'm sorry, shippo but not today. We are going to be porting at Kumamoto tonight." he kind of dropped his head. Kagome then butted in.

"I can practice with you, if you would like." Shippo looked at her.

"But you're just a woman." She raised an eyebrow.

"So what if I am?"

"Woman can't fight." Inuyasha smirked.

"Alright, then lets take a little practice round." He nodded and then walked down to the main deck.

Only after about 10 minutes of them fight, well more like kagome teaching shippo what to not do, they decided to take a break.

"You are really good, and you look familiar." Kagome smiled.

"Thank you, but I don't think we have ever met before." He nodded.

"I guess not. Well I think we are about to get to land. I'm going to go get ready." Kagome nodded as he bowed and then ran off.

Kagome walked back over to the deck. She sat back down in that chair and looked over at inuyasha.

"Who was that shippo kid?" inuyasha kept watching where he was going.

"He was an orphan child shinra picked up. He is a kind of weak but tries to get tougher." Kagome smiled.

"That's probably why he thought he knew Me." inuyasha smiled.

"You do look a lot like her." she kind of blushed.

"Ummm...thanks." there was an earie silence between the two until he started to turn the ship around some rocks.

"So what is in kumamoto?" inuyasha smirked.

"Just a good time." kagome raised an eyebrow.

"You mean sleeping with woman, and drinking." She kind of glared at him. She had thought that he had more respect then that.

"You make it sound like a crime." She shook head and stormed off.

Out on sea only off the coast of Kagoshima, was the Jadai. On that ship was kouga and his men. They were all on guard. Koga was looking around the coast for any sigh of the black demon that he knew would be there. Just then he got a tap on the shoulder. He turned around to see kagome's father.

"Sir, this is the fastest ship in the Japan seas. Maybe they aren't here yet." Koga sighed.

"Yes I know that. We'll wait about 4 days, and if they don't show then we'll have to come up with something else." He nodded.

"But they will show up. I know they will." Kouga said as he leaned over the edge.

'And if anyone of those filthy pirates as even laid a finger on her I'll rip them apart. Especially that filthy mutt inuyasha.' kouga thought as he turned around to go manage his troops before they went ashore.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! I know i'm a little late on my update today! I was a little caught up with my baby girl...My dog...no i don't have a kid thank you! lol I don't know why but i just really want to spend a lot of time with her lately, oh and Today was random picture day. I took my new digital camera around and took pictures of everybody! it was fun! lol anyway, hope you liked the chapter! yet again i have practice tomorrow, on a saturday! ahhhhh! I'll update after practice or atleast i'll try, but i will update tomorrow! later

More Reviews More Chapters


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She is a Slut

I don't own inuyasha

Later that night they arrived off the shore of Kumamoto. All the men were loading into the boats rather quickly. Kagome watched as they all started towards shore. Kagome shook her head and then walked over to inuyasha who was starting to load up.

"You comin?" she looked around and noticed that there were a couple men that were staying on the ship. They gave her a nice lustful grin and kagome practically jumped in the boat.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said as they lowered the boat into the water. Miroku was sitting next to inuyasha helping him row while sango was next to kagome.

"I'll be at the bar if you need me. Be back at the shore by morning. If you're not there, you get left." miroku laughed a little.

"Does that go for you as well?" inuyasha just smirked as the boat came up on shore. Both of the guys jumped out and pulled it up on the sand. They both helped the girls off the boat then they all went on there ways. Inuyasha went to the bars along with miroku and sango. Kagome wasn't much of a bar girl but she tagged along just for a little bit.

Kagome was sitting at a table with another girl that had been ditched by her fiancé. They didn't talk much but while they were some woman got up on a table and started to dance for some drunkard with a couple bucks in his hand. Kagome looked disgusted and the other girl noticed.

"That's kikyo. She is the town whore." Kagome's head snapped towards her.

"Did you say kikyo?" she nodded and took a sip of her rum.

"Yes, she always brags how she slept with the pirate inuyasha. Personally I don't see that as something to brag about." Kagome kinda smiled.

'I wouldn't tell everyone about it anyway.' Kagome thought as she saw kikyo practically pull her top down to her stomach. Kagome couldn't take this she got up and started towards the door.

As kagome was passing the kikyo whore she bumped into her and knocking her into a table. Kagome didn't say anything and just kept walking. Kikyo stood up and threw a bottle at kagome only to miss her head by a couple inches. Kagome turns around and smirks.

"You missed, slut." Kagome was actually starting to like this no rules type of lifestyle.

"What did you call me!" kagome smirked.

"What do you have cum in your ears? I said you missed, slut!" kikyo was out raged. No one had ever talked to her like that.

"I dare you to say that to my face you fucking bitch!" kagome walked over to her and got in her face.

"You want to start something? Whore." Right then kikyo grabbed kagome's hair and started to hit her over the head. Kagome took a couple punches then grabbed kikyo's arm and twisted it causing her to turned and be on her stomach. Kagome sat on top of her and just held her there as she heard her whimper.

"You…bitch!" kagome then felt a heel go into her back and kagome fell over to the side. They both quickly got up and people started to notice the fight that was going on and crowded around.

Inuyasha was sitting on the other side of the bar with miroku and sango drinking when he heard some people yelling and talking about a fight.

"I guess there is a fight on the other side." miroku said as you could tell he had a couple drinks. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I'm going to go check it out." he hit miroku on the shoulder and then walked over to the other side. As he started to get closer he could tell it was two women. He pushed his way threw then saw who it was.

'God damn it.' he thought as he saw kagome kick kikyo across the room and into two tables. Kagome stood up and looked at her.

"Are you going to stay down?" kikyo smiled and got back up only to run at her. Kagome was about to trip her but kikyo tripped herself only to land on kagome and pin her on the ground. Inuyasha sighed.

'I have to deal with her sluty ass again? What did I do?' inuyasha thought as he pushed past the people in the front and went over to where the girls were fighting. Kikyo was scratching kagome with her nails and kagome punched her in the face.

As inuyasha got closer everyone started to back off. They knew who he was and knew that he was one man to keep happy. Inuyasha bent down and grabbed the back of kikyo's dress and threw her on the ground a little bit a ways from kagome, who looked up surprised at him. He offered a hand and she gladly took it as she whipped a trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth. As she got up kikyo looked up to see who had thrown her. To her surprise there stood inuyasha.

"Yashy! I haven't seen you in forever!" she practically attached herself to him and he tried to push her away. Kagome then stepped to the side and punched kikyo away from him. Inuyasha just smirked.

"Don't call me that, I'm not your little boy toy." Inuyasha looked down at her and saw her fake crying. He knew she wasn't because he would have been able to smell the tears.

"But I love you…" inuyasha laughed.

"You love me? I guess love to you means sleeping with another man in MY BED!" he yelled as she just sat there. He then saw that kagome's hand was bleeding and grabbed the other one. He pulled her outside and away from everyone that was in the bar. When they got down to the shore inuyasha looked at her hand. Her knuckles were bleeding a little and the side of her face was a little purple.

"Damn kagome, couldn't you go one night without fighting with someone?" she just gave him a look.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." kagome then all of a sudden felt a little weak and started to fall only for inuyasha to catch her. She looked up at him, he smirked.

"You seem to do that a lot." She didn't say anything as he picked her legs up with his other arm and carried her to the boat.

When they got there kagome barely climbed up the ladder before inuyasha had to carry her to his cabin. He smirked and sat her down on his bed as he pulled out some clothe and water to clean and wrap her hand. Inuyasha dabbed the cloth on her hand and then started to wrap it. Kagome looked up at him.

"I said I was fine." He just smirked.

"You want that to get infected?" she just kept her mouth shut. Inuyasha looked up at her.

"So why did you start fighting the whore?" kagome smiled.

"I called her a slut after she missed me with a bottle of rum." Inuyasha smirked.

"Never did like people calling her that." inuyasha finished wrapping her hand and looked at her. She smiled.

"Thank you." he nodded. As he stood up her thought about something, she was probably going to leave in a couple days. He moved his hair from his face and went over to his desk.

"Kagome I need to give you something." Kagome was curious but didn't say anything. He opened the desk draw and pulled out shinra's necklace. He walked over to her and handed it to her. Kagome's eyes went wide. It was beautiful; she had never seen anything like it.

"I can't take this from you." she said as she looked up into his golden eyes.

"It wasn't mine, it was your mothers. She wanted me to give it to you." kagome's eyes went wide. Inuyasha kinda smirked.

"I don't know how she knew, but she knew that some day you would find your way on this ship." kagome looked down at the jewel.

"and I did." she kind of let a tear run down her face, inuyasha looked at her and then sat

next to her. Kagome just smiled.

"You probably thinking I'm a cry baby." Inuyasha chuckled.

"You do cry a lot." Kagome kinda laughed. Inuyasha turned her towards him and whipped away a couple tears.

"But who wouldn't cry over the lose of a family member?" she smiled and grabbed his hand that was supporting her chin. As they sat there inuyasha looked into her eyes as she did into his.

He started to move forward not knowing if she would pull away or not. To his surprise kagome moved forward a little too. Inuyasha then moved his lips to hers. Both closing there eyes as they shared a sweet kiss. Inuyasha deepened it as he ran his tongue along her lip asking for entrance. Without a second thought kagome opened for him to explore. Kagome moved her hands from his and wrapped them behind his head. He moved his hand to her waist as she tipped back onto the bed with him on top of her. He started to kiss her a little deeper then kagome remembered something.

'I'm getting married…I shouldn't be doing this…' she then pulled away for a second.

"Inuyasha, I shouldn't be…" she said before he put a finger to her mouth.

"I know, you're getting married. But just give one night for us, after tonight you'll go back to kouga and forget about Me." he kinda gave her a week smile.

"I'm not going to forget about you inuyasha…" she said softly before moving her head closer to his.

"I couldn't…" she then closed her eyes and moved her lips to his as they both knew tonight was going to be one they wouldn't forget.

* * *

a/n: A little late yet again, but that is just because i forgot to post it. haha some of you were wondering what kind of dog i have, she is a black pointer/lab. she isn't a puppy but she is my baby! anyway... i hope you liked this chapter! i don't have practice tomorrow! yay! so i'll updated when ever i get up! later 

More Reviews More Chapters


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kagoshime

I don't own inuyasha

The next morning inuyasha woke up with kagome lying on his chest next to him. He smirked and moved a small piece of hair from her face. He couldn't help but wish that he was the one to marry her. He sighed and moved kagome over as he sat up. She just rolled over and went back to sleep. He sat up and looked over at her. He never noticed it before but on her bare back he saw a small scar on the back of her neck. Inuyasha moved her hair and looked at it. He couldn't quite figure out what it was but to him it looked like claw marks. Then it hit him, kouga was a demon. Inuyasha started to get angry.

'That asshole hurt her! Fucker!' he thought as he got up and pulled on a pair of pants and his boats. He grabbed a shirt on his way out of his room. He looked back at kagome then shut the door.

Inuyasha walked up to the deck and was looking out to the sea. It was early in the morning and they were already on there way to kagoshime.

"Why didn't she tell me he hurt her?" inuyasha said to himself. He moved his hair away from his face as he heard footsteps. When he looked back there was miroku hung over. Inuyasha smirked.

"Have a fun night?" miroku just nodded a little.

"God my head hurts." He said as he went over and leaned over the edge.

"Well drinking 4 pitchers of beer does that too you." miroku just leaned his head down on the edge.

"I didn't see you after the fight. Where did you go?" inuyasha looked out to the sea.

"Kagome and I came back here. I just cleaned up her wounds and went to bed." miroku looked over to him. Inuyasha looked at him.

"What?" miroku smirked.

"You're lying. Something happened?" inuyasha just rolled his eyes. Miroku just grinned. Just then they both heard someone coming up behind them. They turned around and saw kagome. Miroku smiled.

"You won't tell me but I know what you did." he elbowed him and then walked past kagome saying good morning.

Kagome walked over and leaned on the rail next to inuyasha. She smiled and looked out into the ocean. Letting the wind play with her hair, she took in the fresh morning air.

"It's so beautiful." Inuyasha smirked.

"I know you are." Kagome smiled at his compliment. Kagome moved over and laid her head on his shoulder. He grabbed her hand when she did.

"We'll be at kagoshime's port a little before night fall." Kagome nodded a little.

"What are we doing there?" inuyasha didn't say anything. He knew what they were doing but she didn't.

"Just to stop for supplies." She nodded and looked out into the ocean again. Inuyasha looked over at kagome and saw the scar on her neck again.

"Kagome, where did you get this scar?" he said as he ran his fingers over the scars on her neck. Kagome moved her hand over them and cringed a little.

"When I was 13, I had just gotten back from my training. That night some man came into my room with a type of mask on and choked me." inuyasha stared at her.

"Are you serious? How did you get away from that?" kagome smirked.

"I got my legs out from under the covers and kicked him in the head." They both kinda chuckled.

"He jumped out of my window and ran off. So he had to be a demon, but his claws had dug into my skin I didn't notice it until the next day." Inuyasha thought it weird for someone to just try and kill her.

'I guess I was wrong about kouga attacking her, probably some navy asshole trying to get ride of there family.' Inuyasha thought as he gave her a kiss on the head.

"I have to get back to work." she nodded.

"alright." He gave her a quick sweet kiss then went back to the wheel of the ship.

Kagome just sat there thinking for awhile. The breeze on her skin made her remember her mother when she would take her down to the beach. Kagome smiled. Then remembered all the gifts she got from her father when he came home from his voyages.

'I wonder how worried father is about Me.' kagome thought as she moved from her spot and went to get dressed in some proper clothes for the day.

On the streets of kagoshime there were about 50 navy officers. They were looked around for any sign of the woman they were suppose to be looking for. On the other hand kagome's father was sitting out by the dock drinking some rum. He knew that kagome could take care of herself; he just wished that she would get home sooner. He started to have flash backs of when his wife and him met.

He had been walking on the beach and found her wounded on sand. He ran over as fast as he could when he saw that it was a woman. She was unconscious and had a couple scraps on her, but nothing to serious. He decided to take her back to his house and take care of her until she was well enough to leave. That night she had woken up and freaked out. She started yelling and screaming not knowing where she was scared her. He had to hold her down to try and calm her down. He didn't want to hurt her but she wouldn't stop. Finally she fell weak and didn't move just sat there with a heavy breathing.

She had stayed there for the next couple of days and started to get use to him, she even opened up to him and told him that she was a pirate. She didn't know why she did but she felt like she could trust him. His reaction wasn't quite what she expected. He was calm about it and didn't call the navy or anybody right away. After that shinra couldn't help but start to fall for him. He was so kind and didn't care what her life was like, he only cared about her.

About 8 days after she arrived there she had to leave. She told him that she would come back. She had kissed him passionately before leaving on a ship. He knew that she would be back, he just knew it. And he was right; she had come back about 4 months later. She had even introduced him to the famous pirate inuyasha. That night he had asked her to marry him. She had tears with happiness running down her face as she leaped on him and kissed him. Giving her answer as a yes.

Yet again she had to leave but not for as long this time. Before she left they had made the most out of there night together by making love. When she came back after 2 weeks she had news for him. She was pregnant.

Mr. Higurashi stared up into the night sky. He sighed. He knew that kagome was on inuyasha's ship.

"You better be taking good care of her inuyasha." he said before getting up and walking over to the Inn they were staying at.

On the ship inuyasha was talking with miroku about the attack. They had decided to move it back one night.

"Just for one night, I want to rest up in town first then rob it blind." They both smirked.

"Let me rephrase that for you, you want kagome to freshen up make love to her then rob them blind." Miorku was whacked hard in the back of the head sending him to the floor for that comment.

"You are a pervert." Miorku smiled as he rubbed the back of his sore head.

"I try." Inuyasha just rolled his eyes as they came up on the shore.

"You and the men can go to the bars if you want." Miroku laughed.

"Like I needed your permission to do that." inuyasha smirked.

"true." he then got up and went to find kagome.

Kagome was sitting in the dinning area with sango talking about whatever girls talk about when inuyasha found her. She looked so happy chatting away with sango like they had known each other forever. Inuyasha smirked when he went over and gave kagome a kiss on the cheek.

"You ready to go on land?" she smiled and let a small blush go over her cheeks from the kiss.

"Yes, are we going now?" he nodded.

"Yeah, I wanted to show you something before we turn in for the night." Kagome nodded.

"Alright I'll meet you at the boats." Inuyasha nodded his approval and walked off. Sango gave kagome a look.

"What?" sango just shook her head.

"I just haven't seen inuyasha this happy in forever." They both giggled a little. Kagome then got up and went to inuyasha cabin.

"I'll see you later sango."

Inuyasha and kagome had just started to row to shore. Kagome was watching the stars and the water as they passed by. Kagome smiled.

Unknown to them, on land there were navy officers watching them. One of the men smirked.

"Kouga sir!" kouga spun around on his heels and looked at his officer.

"What is it hokkau?" hokkau threw him the telescope and kouga smirked as he looked into the distance.

"There you are beautiful." He then walked to the port.

"You are finally going to be with me again." he smirked as they got to the dock.

When kagome and inuyasha got out of there boat inuyasha was greeted with guns to his neck. Kagome was pulled away from him and held in a tight embrace.

"Oh my love, I have missed you. You aren't hurt are you?" kouga said in a sweet tone. Kagome looked up at him.

"Kouga, what are you doing here?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm saving you from this bastard that took you from Me." he said as he pointed to the now growling inuyasha. Kagome looked over at inuyasha and didn't know what to do. Her heart was with both of them. She just didn't know which one had more of it.

* * *

a/n: Hey everybody. Some of you were probably wanting a lemon. This story i really didn't feel like writing one, so there isn't any. But if you do want to read one go read my other fic, "My Out Of Control Life" There are a couple in that one. Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and i'll update again later, right now i'm not feeling good so i'm going to go sleep this off! later 

More Reviews More Chapters


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He's changed

I don't own inuyasha

Kagome stood there as kouga held her. She watched as they grabbed his wrist and put the shackles on. Kagome turned towards kouga, and started to defend him. She couldn't just stand back at watch him be hanged.

"Kouga let him go. He wasn't the one that capture me, he made me a promise to get me home safely." She said as they locked the shackles. Inuyasha looked up at her surprised that she was defending him. He thought she was just going to leave him for her rich fiancé.

"Kagome, a promise to a pirate means nothing. He was never going to bring you home." Kouga said putting his hand on her arm.

"why don't you get some rest, I'm sure you didn't sleep much in the company of these bastards." Kouga said as he handed her off to another officer named ginta.

"No, kouga, listen to me…" then inuyasha spoke up.

"Save your breathe kagome, as thick headed as he is, he would never understand the honors of a pirate." At that out burst he was hit in the stomach by the end of hokkau's rifle.

"Inuyasha!" kagome was about to run to him but he shook his head. She knew that she should forget about him but she couldn't. Kouga walked over to inuyasha and kneels down next to him.

"What honor of a pirate? You are just a filthy half-breed thief." Kouga then spit in front of him and walked off.

Kagome looked back at kouga as he walked towards her. She was still being pulled by ginta trying to get her away from them. When kagome looked at kouga she couldn't help but notice that he had changes. Over the days she had been gone he had become more harsh, and angry. She didn't like it.

As she was being pulled into the Inn she saw someone kick inuyasha in the stomach and then start to pick him up roughly to get him to move. Kagome turned away with guilt in her heart. If it wasn't for him she probably would still be in some horny sailor's room, being raped. Or even dead. As soon as she got in the Inn she ran up to her room that they were staying in.

When she entered the room her father was sitting at the table reading. He looked up from his book and smiled, but then whipped it off his face as he saw the expression on kagome's face.

"Oh my, honey what's wrong?" kagome let a tear slip down her face and then ran over and embraced her father.

"Oh father." She then broke down crying on his shoulder. He figured that something must have happened on the ship, or something must have happened when she was found.

"Are you alright, kagome?" kagome whipped her eyes and looked up at him.

"Father, why didn't you tell me that mother was a pirate?" her father looked shocked, but then looked away.

"Inuyasha told me everything. You should have told me!" her father sat her down in the seat across from him and tried to explain.

"I didn't want you to get hurt." Kagome was confused. How would it hurt her?

"Do you remember when you were 13 and got attacked?" kagome nodded, her and inuyasha had just talked about it.

"That was a navy assassin out to kill you, because you had what they call tainted blood the blood of a pirate. I didn't want you to panic." Kagome whipped another tear off of her face.

"But now that I know, inuyasha is going to die, and now I'm worried about him." her father smiled a little.

"You started to care for him didn't you?" kagome looked up at him and slightly nodded.

"He protected me, took care of me. I couldn't help it." her father pulled her into a hug.

"You can never stop from falling in love." Kagome smiled.

"I want to be with him." her father hugged her tight then pulled her away.

"Then I'll help you." kagome kissed her father on the cheek.

"Thank you." her father nodded.

"I'll find out where they are holding him tonight and we can break him out tomorrow." Kagome shook her head.

"I'll get friends to break him out, you don't need to be involved in more then finding out where he is." He father smirked.

"Very well."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Her father walked over and opened it to see kouga standing there.

"Mr. Higurashi, do you mind if I speak with your daughter?" Mr. Higurashi nodded, he then walked him in. He was about to walk out of the door, but before he gave kagome a wink. He was planning to go find inuyasha. When the door closed, kouga went over and pulled kagome into an embrace. She almost flinched at his touched but pushed it down, not wanting to give anything away.

"I've missed you so much kagome." she laid her head on his chest and nodded. He then bent down and caught her lips with his. To kagome it was slightly rough; kouga's lips weren't as soft as inuyasha's. She didn't want to reject him so she just kissed him back. When they broke away kouga smiled.

"God I have missed those lips." Kagome smiled.

"Just my lips?" he smirked and pulled her close again.

"And your scent." When kouga took in a deep intact of her scent his eyes opened wide.

"Why do you smell like that dog shit?" kagome's eyes shot open.

"Did he do something to you? If he did I swear…" kagome shook her head.

"No, kouga he didn't do anything….that I didn't want…" kagome said the last part in a whisper, and luckily kouga was so pissed he didn't hear it.

"Don't tell me you willing got close to him!" kouga yelled as he moved away from her.

"Kouga, what was I suppose to do? Stay with some of the other horny sailors. Inuyasha protected me, he saved my life several times." Kouga rubbed at his eyes.

"I'll disregard it since our wedding is going to be as soon as we get back." kagome turned towards him.

"Am I suppose to be thankful to you for that!" he whipped towards her at her outburst.

"I'm being generous kagome, I could just kill him now!" kagome was getting so angry with him.

"What happened to you? All of a sudden you have just become a totally ass hole!" she yelled in his face. As she did that kouga brought his hand back and slapped her on the face and kagome pulled her hand up to the now stinging cheek. She just looked at him in shock; he didn't even look like it was something wrong.

After pulling herself together she pulled her hand back and was about to slap him back but he caught her hand, so in reflects she pulled her leg up and kneed him in the side. He let go over her arm and she ran out of the room. Kouga quickly got up and chased after her. Kagome ran towards the bar, she figured someone would be there from the ship. She only hoped they would hear or see her. Kagome was half way there when she felt some grab her arm and whip her around. He grabbed her other arm, and kagome was looking up into deep blue eyes.

"You slept with him didn't you? Didn't you!" kagome started to kick and scream. She tried to hit him but he grabbed her arms and held them tight.

"Wasn't I good enough for you?"

"Let go of me!" kagome almost got a hand free but then she felt her body drop to the floor and her arms free. She looked above her and there was sango kneeling next to her, and miroku walking over to the now bleeding kouga.

"What kinda of asshole would attack a defenseless lady like that?" miroku said as he got closer to kouga.

"Back off lowlife. This is between me and her." miroku just stood there as kouga started to stand up.

"No, I'm between you and kagome, so you have to deal with Me." kouga spit off to the side, then looked over at the shaking kagome. She was leaning on sango and holding her arms. Kouga chuckled.

"Fine, I'll let you go tonight kagome, but I'm sure you'll be crawling back to me by morning." He then looked at miroku and walked off. When he was back inside the Inn miroku walked back over to the girls and bent down next to kagome.

"Kagome who was that guy?" kagome sat up and looked at miroku.

"That…that was my fiancé." Kagome said softly. They were both shocked; did kagome always go through that kinda of pain?

"Kagome…" sango said in a soft voice. Kagome shook her head.

"Don't worry about me; we have something else to worry about. Inuyasha was taken by the navy and is going to be killed when we get back to Nagasaki." Sango and miroku looked at each other.

"Do you know where he is being held?" kagome shook her head.

"Not yet, my father is trying to figure that out. But when he does we have to get him out of there." miroku smirked at her.

"We, as in you as well?" kagome shook her head.

"Of course, I got him into this and I want to get him out of It." sango knew where this was going.

"So you're saying you are going to be taking a part in piracy?" kagome rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Yes! You make it sound like I wasn't on that ship for a week." they both just smiled as they stood up next to her.

"Just making sure that you knew what you were getting into." Sango nodded.

"Yeah, because once you do this, you will most likely be marked as a thief, pirate, or even a traitor." Kagome sighed.

"I know the consequences. But I'm willing to risk them, besides inuyasha save my ass many times." Miroku laughed.

"You're even starting to sound like a pirate." They all chuckled, but then heard someone's footsteps behind them.

* * *

a/n: OOOOHHHHH Kouga you are being an ass! sorry folks but i really don't like the kouga/kagome pairing! 100 Kagome and Inuyasha! Anyway, hope you liked the chapter, i can't remember if i updated yesterday? hmmm? if i didnt' sorry i kinda forgot. Another thing is story is getting close to being done, then i'm taking a break from writing for awhile. But i'll be back with another story soon. I just have to much stuff going on right now its crazy! ahhhh! 

Later

More Reviews More Chapters


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Escape

I don't own inuyasha

The person behind them put a hand on kagome's shoulder. She jumped and turned around to slap whoever it was, but her hand was caught as the person came out into the light. Kagome sighed as she saw her fathers face.

"You scared me." he smiled, and then noticed the other two people.

"I'm guessing you are pirates aboard the black demon?" he said pointing to sango and miroku. They both nodded.

"This is sango and I'm miroku, 2nd in command on the ship." he said holding out a hand. Mr. Higurashi shook it and then smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. But onto business, inuyasha is being held at the town's Jail. It shouldn't be hard to break in." kagome nodded.

"Thank you." he just smiled and nodded. Then as kagome moved her head he noticed the red hand print on her face and the bruise that started to form.

"Kagome, what in the devils happened to you?" he said as he moved her face towards him to get a better look. Kagome just looked aside.

"Kouga hit me. Its nothing, I'm fine." Her dad gave her an angered look.

"Has he hit you before!" kagome shook her head.

"No, this was the first time. He was angry that I got close to inuyasha. It's nothing." He ran his hand on her cheek a little. Miroku broke in figuring kagome was a little uncomfortable talking about it right now.

"Sir, we better break inuyasha out before sun up, so we should probably hurry." He turned his attention to miroku and then nodded.

"Of course, you should go." They all nodded then looked at each other. They were about to run off but kagome's father grabbed her arm really quick. She turned towards him and saw the care in his eyes.

"Be careful alright?" she smiled and nodded.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." He nodded and then let her go as she ran off into the distance with miroku and sango.

As they came up on the Jail house, miroku sees two guards guarding the doors. He turned back to the girls.

"Alright, there are two guards. Sango and I can take them out easy. Kagome you go down into the cells and find inuyasha. After that we just need to get back to the ship. Alright?" they both smiled and nodded.

"Good, lets go sango. Good luck kagome." sango and miroku smiled then ran off into the shadows over by the guards. Kagome heard the two guards walking away from door. She looked over and saw that they had turned the corner. She quickly ran over to the door and opened it quickly slipping inside.

Kagome ran down the stairs to see a sleeping guard. She saw the keys hanging from his belt hoop.

'Damn it!' she thought as she carefully tried to get the keys but then she felt him move. She backed up a little and saw that he was awake.

"Ugh….huh? Hey! What are you doing down here?" he yelled as he got. kagome was quick to act as she bent down and sweep her leg under his foot causing him to fall backwards hitting his head on the back wall. Kagome brought he leg in and stood up.

"Kagome?" kagome looked up and saw inuyasha in the second cell looking at her. She smiled and quickly grabbed the keys. She ran over and unlocked the door.

"What are you doing? You should be long…" he was cut shot as kagome swung the door open and kissed him. She had her arms around his neck and his around her waist holding her up. When they broke kagome started to ramble.

"I'm sorry; I should have helped you when kouga took you here. I wanted to but my mind froze I didn't know what too do. I'm sorry!" inuyasha pushed a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Calm down, it's not your fault. Besides its not the first time I've been in jail." She smiled and gave him a big hug.

"I missed you." she said quietly as she looked into his eyes.

"I missed you too." his eyes looked over her gleeful face and then noticed the bruise.

"Kagome how did you get that bruise?" he said as he let a finger glide over it softly. Kagome kind of flinched.

"sorry." She shook her head.

"It's my own fault. Kouga found out about us, then I got all pissed because he said we were still going to get married but I didn't want too, so he hit me…" inuyasha looked at her in shock.

"He hit you! I don't care what rank he is, no man should hit a woman." Kagome kind of smiled.

"That didn't stop him, and it didn't stop me from kicking him in the stomach." inuyasha smirked.

"Always fighting back." she nodded.

Then remembering that they still were in the cell, inuyasha grabbed kagome's hand and led her out of the cell. They ran up into the streets. To see miroku and sango tying the two guards up. They both smiled when they saw the two emerge from the Jail.

"Come on we need to get back to the ship." kagome then felt something push on her finger. She looked down in-between inuyasha's fingers to her own. She was now looking at the diamond ring that kouga had given her when he asked her to marry him.

"Wait, we have to go back to the Inn first." They all looked at her.

"Kagome, you want to go back there? Where that ass is?" inuyasha asked looking at her with a kind of hurt expression.

"Just for a minute, I need to return something to him. Also talk to my father." Inuyasha sighed.

"Alright, but I'm going too." she nodded, and grabbed his hand. She started to walk off but then felt inuyasha let go over her hand and him pick her up. She kind of yelped at the sudden weightlessness, but then realized that they were in the air. Kagome had her arms around inuyasha and he held her tight to make sure she wouldn't fall.

"I didn't know you could jump this high." He smirked.

"Yeah, it comes with the half demon thing." She just smiled as they landed on the balcony of the Inn. Kagome looked inside to see kouga reading some map on the table.

Kagome walked over and pushed the window doors open. She just stood there for a second then saw kouga turn towards her. She noticed that inuyasha was out of sight of kouga. Kouga smirked as he got up.

"I see you came back to me, but why didn't you just use the front door?" kagome balled her fists up. Inuyasha looked at her. He could tell that all she wanted to do was rip his balls off. Inuyasha moved so he was now standing slightly in front of kagome.

"Because I'm here." Kouga looked back at kagome with anger in his eyes.

"So you did have an affair with him?" kagome looked over at him as she grabbed inuyasha's hand.

"So what if I did? At least he treats me like a person and not some home maid wife!" kouga growled at that and was about to walk over to her but inuyasha got in-between them.

"Move half-breed, or I could have you thrown onto the gallons right now." Inuyasha just smirked.

"Try it!"

It seemed like they were having a staring contest because neither of them were moving. Kouga then smirked.

"Kagome do you honestly think that becoming a pirate will help you at all? You could have everything you ever wanted if you came with me. Diamonds, Pearls, me." kagome moved closer to inuyasha but to the side.

"Why would I want everything? Then there would never be anything to go for in life. I want to be on the open water! The sun beating down on you, the sea surrounding you! I don't want anything other then that, and being on the black demon with inuyasha." kouga walked away and rubbed his eyes.

"I should have listened to my old man." kagome looked at him. He just looked up and smirked.

"You're exactly like your mother, weak and stupid." Kagome moved over in front of inuyasha and walked over to kouga. She pulled her hand back and brought it in contacted with kouga's face, really fast too! Kouga held his cheek and looked at her.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother. She was a good respectful person, even if she was a pirate!" kouga didn't say anything; he just stood there and smirked. Kagome went to her finger and pulled off the diamond ring that was lying on her ring finger. She looked at it then tossed it in kouga's face.

"I'm leaving, and there's nothing you can do about it…." she whispered as she walked back over to inuyasha. Kouga laughed.

"You know she begged me not to kill her…." kagome stopped in her tracks as she heard him say that. Kouga just looked at her.

"She was defenseless and kept saying that her little girl needed her. Pathetic."

Kagome was about to charge at him but inuyasha caught her. She was kicking and screaming only for inuyasha to hold tighter.

"You son of a bitch! I'll fucking kill you! How could you!" she screamed as she was almost able to hit him. Then inuyasha grabbed both of her arms and had her face him. She had silver streams of tears down her face.

"Kagome, go to your father's room." kagome looked up at him then back at kouga.

"No! This asshole killed my mother! I can't just let…." He gripped her arms tighter.

"Kagome! Just go!" kagome was a little frightened by the look in his eyes. He looked like he was about to kill anyone in his path. She nodded slowly and then walked past kouga out of the room. Inuyasha looked after her as she closed the door. Kouga just smirked.

"Just you and me now mutt!" inuyasha and kouga both reached around to the back of there pants for there guns, pulling them out quick.

* * *

A/N: He's pissed! lol yeah so there is only one more chapter to go! sorry that this story is so short, but thats just how it goes! I'm working on a new story so when i get that done i'll start posting that up! Hopefully you guys will like it. Anyway! i'll update again tomorrow later 

More Reviews More Chapters


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

You shouldn't have done that….

I don't own inuyasha

Kagome jumped out of her skin as she heard a gun shot go off. She looked to the door then heard a thud come from the other room. As fast she could, she jumped up and ran down the hall to kouga's room. She didn't know if she wanted to go in or not. The sight on the other side could be a heart breaking one. Kagome took in a deep breathe and opened the door.

As inuyasha and kouga both pulled out there guns both shots went off at the same time. Inuyasha didn't know if he hit him or not but he felt the pain in his stomach. Kouga's bullet had gone right though his stomach. Inuyasha's stumbled backwards and fell to one knee holding his stomach. He pulled his hand away and saw the amount of blood pouring from his stomach. He looked up at kouga and saw him smirk as he looked at his arm. He only had a scratch. Inuyasha smirked back as he felt his head kind of go light. He then fell sprawled out on his stomach with a small pool of blood starting to form. He looked up with the last little bit of vision he had to see the door swing open and kagome standing right there in horror.

"….kagome…." he said before passing out cold on the floor.

When kagome opened the door there was kouga standing over an injured inuyasha. She put her hand over her mouth and moved a little closer to him. She then collapsed on the floor next to him and started to cry.

"Yasha….." she said as she put her head on his shoulder. Her hair fell into the pool of blood next to him soaking the ends. Her pants were already sopping in his blood. Kagome looked up at kouga who was smirking down at them.

"That's what he gets when he interferes with my woman." Kagome glared at him. She stood up next to him and slapped him across the face. Tears welling up in her eyes. You would think that kouga was smart enough not to get slapped twice but he wasn't.

"It was MY choice to sleep with him! God damn it! I wanted too! He didn't force anything on me!" kouga grabbed her arm tightly.

"I don't give a shit if he didn't! He still slept with you, he claimed you! You're mine and NO ONE ELSES!" kagome felt his claws starting to grove into her skin. She tried to get her arm free but it was no use. It only caused his claws to go into her skin deeper.

As they just stared at each other they heard footsteps going up the stairs. Kouga let go of kagome and she went over to a wall to lean on. Kouga walked over to the door and locked it. As he did he felt the turning of the handle. Then the knocking on the door.

"Sir! Is everything ok in there?" kouga put up an act.

"Yes, I was just shooting a bird! Everything's fine." He turned towards kagome and saw that she was about to say something so he grabbed his gun and pointed it at her. She shut up right away, in fear that she would be killed.

"Alright sir!" they then heard the footsteps walk away from the door. When kouga couldn't hear them anymore he walked back over to kagome.

"Now where were we? Oh yes." He then punched her across the face. Kagome felt the impact and fell to the floor next to inuyasha. Kouga walked over to her and kicked her in the stomach a couple time as he yelled at her.

"You bitch! I could have made you happy!" he kicked her again with more force. Kagome could feel her ribs cracking and blood was coming out of her mouth as she coughed. He then bent down and grabbed a lock of her hair, pulling her up to look at him.

"But now you're going to die like your little pirate dog over there!" he threw her right next to inuyasha causing the pool of blood to splash a little. Kagome's vision was getting blurry, but she could see inuyasha's face. His eyes were cold and black with no life in them. She reached up for his hand as she heard kouga getting his gun.

"Inuyasha…."

Inuyasha's mind was just floating in the darkness. He couldn't see anything for miles.

"Kagome….don't go in that room." he thought as he remembered him seeing kagome before blacking out. He then heard a scream and another.

"Kagome!" he felt the rage building up in him. He couldn't do anything to help her. All of a sudden he could see kouga standing over kagome with his gun. the fear for her life also rose as kouga put his finger on the trigger. Inuyasha felt a pulse in his body as he saw kouga smirk.

"No, don't come out!" he said to himself as he continued to watch with horror. He then heard her voice.

"Inuyasha…."

Kagome was ready for the loud shot of the gun and the impact of the bullet but it never came. Kagome tried to find inuyasha's hand next to her but it wasn't there. She then opened her eyes and saw inuyasha standing up next to her. She kind of smiled then saw his eyes. They were blood red; he also had two strips on his face. Kagome tried to push herself up.

"Inuyasha…." kagome said quietly as she saw his eyes. He didn't even look back at her. He just ran over as fast as he could, which was pretty fast, and started to beat the shit out of kouga. Kouga tried to fight back but it was difficult seeing as how inuyasha wouldn't stay still. Kagome was starting to get scared. He was going to kill him! Kagome knew that he had hurt her but everyone needed a chance to live. Even if…..he did kill her mother. She then heard a gun shot go off. Kagome looked up and saw inuyasha with a gun and kouga on the floor holding his leg. Kagome tried to get up as fast as she could. As she did her ribs cracked. She held her stomach as she wobbly walked towards him.

Inuyasha felt something wrap around him from the back side. He didn't know what it was and he didn't want any interferences. He wanted to kill this son of a bitch. He turned around to see that it was kagome. His demon side for some reason told him to kill her. So he raised his gun to her head. Kagome stopped in her tracks when the cold barrel met her silky skin.

"Yasha….what are you doing?" he didn't say anything as he put his finger on the trigger. Kagome started to tear up. This was not her inuyasha. His eyes were blank; they held no emotion was so ever. He even had a small smirk on his face as he saw her start to cry. But as she did his smirked was whipped off his face. It must have been the tears because his arm started to shake as well, and his eyes were flashing back to his golden color. he said as he pulled the gun down from her head and dropped it on the ground. She started towards him until he backed away.

"No! Stop…I don't…want to ….hurt you!" he said as his eyes kept flashing from red to gold. He stepped back to the wall trying to fight the urge to kill her.

"I'm not leaving…" she felt another rib crack as she moved faster towards him.

"Fuck!" he felt the demon in him take over as he lunged at her and pinned her to the ground. Kagome yelped in pain as her head hit the ground. He looked down into her blue gray eyes. They were full of hurt, and love.

'Kill HER!' inuyasha could hear a voice in his head.

"No!" he said out loud as he got off of her and punched himself in the head.

'Do it now!' he looked down at her small figure slowly getting up. For that spilt second he looked away she had gotten up. He then felt her arm wrap around his stomach. He felt the warmth of her body and he couldn't help but grab her arms. His claws weren't going into her skin but the marks from kouga's were starting to re-open.

"Stop it!" inuyasha tried to get a grip on himself. His grip finally let loose and he sat there for a second.

"Inuyasha please, come back…" he couldn't hear the voice anymore. He didn't feel like shedding anymore blood. He looked down at kagome and wrapped his arms around her.

During this touching moment. Kouga, who was still in the corner of the room, had gained consciousness again. He saw inuyasha's gun and grabbed it. Getting up on one leg he pointed the gun at the couple.

"Die half-breed!" inuyasha and kagome both looked over as they heard the gun shot go off.

* * *

a/n: Hey everybody! OK so i said this was going to be the last chapter but i lied. hehe! I thought I had put all the chapters on here but i missed one! Yeah...this isn't the last chapter. Sorry about that! Also i forgot to update yesterday so sorry about that too! anyway, hope you liked it! later 

More Reviews More Chapters


	12. Chapter 12

SORRY, SORRY,SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! I Haven't updated in awhile and since this is the last chapter, i'm sure you all are like, "i'm going to kill you!" ahhhhhh! don't hurt me! runs away!

Here's the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 12

Onto the sea…

I don't own inuyasha

"Die half-breed!" inuyasha and kagome both looked over as they heard the gun shot go off. Inuyasha pulled kagome so his back was to the gun. He was waiting for the piercing pain but it never came. Instead the shrieking cry of kouga was heard throughout the room. Kagome and inuyasha both turned towards him to see him still on the floor holding his arm. They then looked towards the door to see kagome's father, with sango and miroku right behind him.

"Father!" she said as she ran over to him, hugging him.

"You're not hurt are you?" she smiled.

"A couple bruises, but I'm fine. Inuyasha protected me." she turned towards inuyasha with her father and smiled. Inuyasha bowed politely.

"Mr. Higurashi, it's a pleasure to see you again." he bowed his head.

"As is to you. I must thank you for protecting my daughter." Inuyasha smiled.

"Anytime, I have grown quite fond of her." kagome smirked and kind of punched his arm.

"You would be no where without me." he chuckled.

"I would be somewhere else right now, I can tell you that." they all laughed as they heard a grunt coming from the corner.

They all turned to see kouga leaning on the wall. Kagome walked over and stood before him.

"We are…..still…getting….married…" inuyasha walked over and stood next to kagome putting his arm around her.

"I don't think so." Kouga smirked.

"You…can't do…anything…" as he said that kagome's father walked over.

"But I can. The wedding is off. Kagome is free to marry whoever she wishes." Kagome was kind of shocked. She knew that she wasn't going to marry kouga, but whoever she wished?

"father, are you serious? I can choose?" he smiled and nodded.

"I realized forcing someone into a marriage is stupid." She smiled and jumped on inuyasha hugging him.

"ow ow ow!" inuyasha said as he caught her only to put her right back down. Mr. Higurashi laughed.

"Are you sure you want him? I mean he is a pirate." They all looked at him, then back at kagome.

"I guess I'm going to be a pirate too." sango sighed.

"Finally another woman on the ship!" miroku kind of laughed.

"Oh you don't mean that." she smiled.

"Yes I do, but you know. Girl talk with guys isn't fun." They all kind of laughed as they heard the navy coming up the stairs.

"Time to get out of here." Inuyasha picked up kagome and jumped out the window. Mr. Higurashi ran over to the window as he saw this thinking inuyasha was crazy. But then he remembered he was a half demon. Miroku and sango ran past him as well.

"I hate it when he does this." Was heard from miroku as they both jumped out the window after inuyasha.

As the navy barrage into the room Mr. Higurashi hid behind the door. The men just scrambled around the room looking for any kind of evidence. As they were looking he slipped out of the door. Leaving them to take care of kouga.

Outside the Inn were inuyasha and the others waiting for kagome's father. He ran out and then they started to walk towards the shore. They figured that the navy officers were stupid, so it could buy them some time.

"I'm guessing you are leaving me for awhile?" her father said as he walked next to her. She turned and nodded slightly.

"Yes, but I will return." He smiled and pushed his hands in his pockets.

"You better come back for the wedding, at least." Kagome kind of blushed at the thought. Inuyasha's hand slipped in between her fingers.

"Oh we'll be back." inuyasha said as they were close to the dock.

"You know, Mr. H you are always welcome to come with us." He smirked and nodded.

"I would just get in the way. Besides I can't fight worth shit." Everyone laughed.

"Well neither can miroku but that never stopped him."

"Hey!" miroku tried to resent that but everyone just laughed at him.

Kagome went over and hugged her father. He smiled and tightly hugged her. For this would be that last hug he got for awhile.

"Take care of yourself father." He didn't say anything but then as they pulled away he turned towards inuyasha. Holding out his hand inuyasha took it and shook it.

"You better take care of her." inuyasha smiled.

"You don't have to worry. She can take care of herself, but I'll always be there if needed." He shook his head. Then they all headed towards the ship.

As they got onto the deck some of the pirates were confused to see kagome back. Inuyasha noticed and announced it.

"Gents! We have a new Pirate among us. This is kagome, and if you even think of hurting her you'll answer to me." they all cheered to hear she was staying. Kagome then pulled him over to the side.

"So where is my room?" inuyasha smirked and pushed her up against a wall down on the lower deck.

"Room? You don't get your own room." she smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh really?" he leaned a little bit closer.

"You're staying with me. That a problem?" she pushed her nose up against his.

"I don't see a problem with it." she said in a seductive voice as they closed the gap in between the two. As they were kissing, inuyasha's hand slipped down kagome's backside and then pulled her up towards him. She smiled and wrapped her legs around him.

"I know where this is going?" kagome said slyly.

"This is going to the bedroom." Kagome laughed slightly as inuyasha carried kagome to the room and then locked the door behind him.

Miroku smirked as he heard a door shut and locked underneath the deck. Sango smiled. She wrapped her arms around him which slightly surprised him. He still put an arm around her shoulders.

"Everything turned out ok, didn't it?" miroku nodded.

"Now what's to come is another story…"

* * *

a/n: ok well i'm really sorry that i haven't updated in a few days, I don't really have any excuse other then i'm lazy and forgot! but i didn't forget about you guys, i was writing another story while this story just slipped my mine! Anyway, I want to thank everyone that reveiwed this story, because if it wasn't for you then i wouldn't be writing stories anymore! Check out my other story, 'My Out of Control Life' and look forward to a couple new stories from me in the future! thanks again! 

Later

Jess


End file.
